Seven Hallowed Evenings
by SecondSilk
Summary: Seven 'Halloween'drabbles written for the HP100 challenge. Seven years through differnt eyes and different reactions to the Wizarding world's celebration.
1. Peter, 1980

Seven Hallowed Evenings.

By Rose Williams.

Rated G, and owned by JK Rowling.

I wrote these for the Halloween challenge on the HP100 livejournal community. I'm still writing everything else I ever was, but it will be slow, b ecause Real Life™ is important. Even if I really wish it weren't.

These will be separate chapters because the formatting is strange on so I will tell you know that on the fifth of November the English commemorate Guy Fawke's attem pt to blow up Parliament by setting off fireworks and burning a dummy (a Guy).

* 1980 *

Peter bent over the baby, cradled in his mother's arms, to say goodbye.

"You won't stay?" Lily asked. "At least til midnigh t."

Peter shook his head, Harry's first Halloween was going to be a party, but: "Matilda's at home," he said.

Lily smiled and Peter blushed. Even after a more than a year with Peter, Matilda still found magic a li ttle disconcerting, and she had to work the following day.

"Give her my love," Lily said.

Harry grabbed Peter's hand a gurgled.

Peter walked home thinking that kids weren't so bad; and found the Dark Mark floating in the sky.

ˇ 


	2. Severus, 1982

* 1982 *

Severus hadn't spent Halloween at Hogwarts in six years. This year he was able to glower at students, sweeping along the halls like an oversized bat, and straight into Hagrid and an oversized pumpkin.

"Impressive pumpk in, Hagrid," he said.

"Special fertiliser," Hagrid replied, although Severus didn't really believe him.

"Enjoy the holiday," he said.

"You, too," Hagrid rumbled.

Severus shook his hea d. A year since Black had betrayed his friends, the enemies Snape had betrayed his family for. It was not a day for celebration. He had his own life, he just wanted to hide in a corner and drink.

e 


	3. Remus, 1983

* 1983 *

Muggles don't care much about Halloween. Remus's mother had never understood why you would celebrate then, when five days later you could have fireworks, so Remus had inherited some of her disinterest in the holiday.

And this year he was thankful for it; thankful that no one would remark on his quietness. Today was supposed to be a celebration; two years since the Dark Lord fell.

Two years since James and Lily died; since Peter showed his Gryffindor colours; two years since Sirius took all he could out of Remus's life.

He would burn a Guy without fireworks, this year.


	4. Albus and Minerva, 1984

* 1984 *

Albus looked over the students in the Great Hall and smiled. They were a relaxed and happy group. The first Weasley child was chatting animatedly with Nymphadora, whose mother was Sirius Black's cousin. Today was, for t hem, simply a day with more food.

"I think I'm beginning to relax," he said to the woman next to him.

"Really, Albus, I wouldn't have guessed," Minerva replied.

It was difficult to tell if she was bein g sarcastic or not. Albus decided not to worry about it. He raised his glass to her.

"To James and Lily," he said.

"To James and Lily."

p 


	5. Petunia and Harry, 1985

* 1985 *

"Petunia, dear," Vernon asked softly.

Petunia looked at her husband through tearful eyes. He sat beside on the couch and patted her awkwardly on the back. Dudley and Harry stood together in the doorway, anxious not to be seen.

"I didn't think it would be so hard," Petunia said. "Four years and I never even liked her."

"It will get easier," Vernon said.

Dudley never liked to see his mother cry, but Harry liked Halloween. Petunia lit candles in the window, they had a carved pumpkin on the table, and Harry was allowed the same number of sweets as Dudley.

p 


	6. Percy, 1987

* 1987 *

Percy sat at the Gryffindor table as far away from Bill and Charlie as he could. For this first time in his life he was going to have a quiet Halloween. He took Scabbers out of his pocket and sat him on the bench.

"Are you a lright?" he asked the rat.

Scabbers, who normally either slept or tried to steal food, was crouched, almost curled on himself and shivering slightly.

Percy broke a piece off his roll and passed it to his pet. Scabbers took it eagerly, bu t only nibbled slightly at the edges. Obviously he didn't like Halloween, either.

e 


	7. Sirius

* 30 October, between 1982 and 1992 *

How did he know it was Halloween? he wanted to know how he knew it was Halloween, perhaps there had been a visitor, perhaps it wasn't Halloween, and he just wanted it to be because it was easy to remember Halloween, Halloween was something he knew, a definite part of himself.

It was always Halloween. It was always that Halloween; knocking on Peter's door to find him gone; working out how Remus knew that he and Peter had switched; realising that he didn't.

Flames; and char; and Harry crying, blood on his forehead, and knowing it was all his fault.

k 


End file.
